


All Your Wishes (Sink Like Stones)

by UnofficiallyA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer, Fluff, Light Angst, Magic, Multi, wishing fountain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA
Summary: A fountain, a lifetime of wishes and one drunk accident that entangles three lives forever.





	1. Forget to fall down

5 years old, Alex Danvers watched as her coin splashed into the fountain, sinking quickly as she concentrated on her wish. The biggest ice cream cone in history, complete with sprinkles and lots of chocolate, was her wish as she held onto her father's hand. The fountain was old, chipped and cracked but still holding a beauty in the ornate carvings along the rim. Alex's dad had always told her a tale of a witch that had once blessed the town, giving them this fountain that would never go dry, no matter how much water was taken or how bad the drought. The fountain was supposed to be magic, granting a wish to any who tossed in a coin and focused on only their wish. 

Alex loved stories like that, and though she knew it to be only a fairy tale, she wished just as serious as if it was real. A minute after the coin had settled, she tugged on Jeremiah's hand, a laugh in her chest as she was scooped into large, welcoming arms. They were spending the day walking through town, and Alex knew they would get ice cream, no matter what Mom said before they left because Dad always got her ice cream with sprinkled and if she had been super good she got a chocolate in it as well. Those were her favorite days.

\---xx---xx---

Alex raced to the fountain, a coin in each hand as she skidded to a halt. Closing her eyes and picturing a small, Russian blue kitten as she tossed one coin into the crystal clear water. Only opening her eyes after she was sure the coin had reached the bottom. A small smile on her face as she heard her parent's later behind her. At a ripe 7 years old, Alex was now in 2nd grade and loving it. She loved learning new things, and despite the work is quite easy for her she enjoyed talking with the teachers. She knew there was a chance of her being put up a grade because she was very smart, but she didn't want that, she would be the youngest in her class and she had made a few good friends.

She thought for a moment, her face scrunching as she tried to picture her second wish. She wanted to change her room, it was too young for her. So she imagines one wall covered in beautiful waves, blue and crystal clear water, the sun low on the horizon. The rest of the room is bathed in reds, yellows, and orange as if the sun was constantly setting. The waves would glow in the dark she decided, and she tossed the coin into the water, a grin on her face. Her parents now standing beside her as she focused into the water for a moment, her imagination running wild with ideas before she let herself be lead away from the fountain.

\--xx--xx--

At ten years old, Alex was now starting to learn science and she fell in love. Eliza was overjoyed that her daughter was following in her footsteps and was helping her at home, so she was a little ahead of her class. Wandering past the fountain, she absently searched for a coin, an abstract wish crossing her mind as she tossed the coin. She wished to know all the lore about the stars, the galaxies, and plants. Astronomy was one of her interests and she was struggling with remembering the names and where they were in the sky. She knew the wish was more of a goal she wanted to achieve, but she couldn't help herself. It would be nice to just know instantly. 

She sat for a moment, her mother trailing somewhere in a shop as she sat on the edge, tracing the small rune-like carvings as she thought about the stars. She wondered about all that science had not yet discovered, the aliens that Alex knew lived in with humans but she didn't understand yet. She wanted to learn about it all. She watched as her mom approached, a bag in hand as she gestured for Alex to come along. Alex, with a last glance into the water, followed.

\--xx--xx--

Alex was walking to a bookstore, alone in the town for the first time when she passed the fountain. Thirteen years old and she thought she was a little old to be wishing on a fountain, but a certain nostalgia surrounded the water for her. So she sat on the edge, a coin in her hand as she thought. A smile on her face as she tossed the coin, her mind running over the perfect wave. She wished that each time she got on her surfboard, there would be one perfect wave for her to catch. 

A few moments later, she searched her purse for another coin. A moment's hesitation before the second coin was tossed as she considered her wish. Whether or not she should wish for something so trivial, even if it wouldn't come true. She wishes for the racing heart, the sweaty palms. She wishes for the connection and understanding. She wishes for the shared dreams and the shared future. She smiled as she thought, everything sounds nice in three. 

\--xx--xx--

Her fifteenth birthday. 9 months after Kara had joined the family, and 1 month after Jeremiah had been declared dead. Alex had fallen away from schooling, Eliza expecting her to take care of Kara more and more. She was pulling longer work hours and it was no longer unheard of for Alex to be cooking dinner for them. Alex loved Kara and would do anything for her, but she held a little resentment towards the younger girl. She could do no wrong in Eliza's eyes, and even today, Alex was supposed to do everything for Kara. She hadn't even gotten a card from her mother. Her own mother. So Alex called made a pact with herself. When Eliza decided to take care of her again, instead of expecting the world, she would call her mom. 

Alex had snuck out of the house, making sure Eliza would be home for Kara but doing nothing else as she went to celebrate her birthday alone. She sat on the edge of the fountain, rain breaking the surface of the water. She felt hot tears join the cold water as she listened to the pattering, enjoying the peace she felt. She allowed herself to remember her dad, all the times they hadn't even thrown in a coin, simply sitting by the water and talking. She remembered when her mom- Eliza, had sat next to her here and they had talked, for hours about different scientific theories. A small sob choked out of her, and she pulled a coin from her pocket. 

She didn't mean it. But she couldn't help the thought as the coin dropped into the water, the splash hidden in the rain. She wished Krypton never exploded and Kara never arrived. She didn't like the thought, but she couldn't help it. She sat on the edge of the fountain for hours, her brain full of thoughts and the rain making it easy to sit in a trance-like state. Nobody bothered her and she felt the cold seeping into her bones. When she stumbled through the door, Eliza was on her in an instant. Alex just ignored her, walking up the stairs as Eliza followed, her questioning never pausing until Alex slammed the door to the bathroom intent on getting into a warm shower as quick as possible. 

\--xx--xx--

5 years past and Alex didn't once go near the wishing fountain. No more money wasted on fake wishes, no more false dreams. She was currently working on her degree, and relationship with Kara was stronger than ever. Eliza only spoke to her when she wanted something and that was fine. Alex had made her peace with it. If she drank herself into a stupor after every call, that was dealing with it. So one night, after a particularly rough call with Eliza about something or another that Kara needed help with and obviously Alex had to be the one to fix the problem. So she found herself packed into a small bar, drunk out of her mind and having a great time. 

It was hours later, and she could barely walk as she stumbled down the streets of her hometown. She wandered to the fountain, and after several long moments she pulled out a number of coins. The first coin went towards wishing she had a large bottle of absynthe waiting for her at home. She had tried it once and that was the best night she had ever had. So she spent two coins on bottles of absinthe, her drunken mind able to realize she had another 3 coins in her hand. 

Her third wish was much darker. Alex tossed the coin, wishing for some hope. Wishing that something would show her the way, and everything would be okay. She knew it wasn't clear but she felt so lost, going through a degree she only wanted to please her mother. She needed a push. The fourth coin splashed in with a wish for love. She wished for someone to share her day with, a reason to become a better person. The final coin, she let go with too much vigor, and she felt herself slowly falling into the fountain. The only thing on her mind was a hug. An all-encompassing world changing hug. She landed backward, her head going under and several mouthfuls of water swallowed before she managed to get her head above water. 

Suddenly her arms were being pulled and she was lifted out of the water. She was suddenly on her feet, and not able to stop her forward motion fell into the two people who had rescued her. Warm arms encapsulated her, and she felt a sudden ping in her chest, and everything was warm. Then she felt the arms around her, warm and perfect, and two bodies so warm that she felt herself smiling simply at the warmth. Her drunken state left no doubt. The pair of arms around her felt like home.


	2. A meeting of minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up in an unfamiliar apartment with little memory of the night before.

Waking up to bright sunlight and a pounding headache, Alex wasted no time diving under the covers. Two seconds later it occurred to her that she did not live where there was a wall of windows. Slowly shifting out of the blankets, she did her best to ignore a headache as she adjusted to the light.

She blinked a few times, attempting to remember where she was but everything was black after the red bull mixer she had. A quick check, showing only her underwear on confused her even more. She was on a strange couch, with only her underwear and no memory. A low groan before sending off several prayers to gods she didn’t believe in.

Slowly standing as she tried to ignore the pounding in her head, she stretched out sore muscles, noting one side seemed a little bruised but not enough to show up. Alex just shook her head before moving to explore the open apartment.

The windows stretched from floor to ceiling and covered most of the wall. The view was absolutely breathtaking, and for a moment, Alex fell into the rolling hills and muted greens. It was a few minutes before she pulled her attention away, intent on figuring out where she was. She saw an island bench separating the kitchen from the lounge. The open plan was something Alex wanted when she could afford to live off campus and waking up with that view just set her mind further.

She had just started poking around for her clothes when a figure strode out of the room, stifling a yawn as they moved into the kitchen.

“Good morning.” The girl turned as Alex spoke softly, not knowing how she was going to react. She had chocolate brown hair just brushing her shoulders, fairly small in stature but Alex could see muscle moving. At least it wasn’t some old guy with a cane. She couldn’t help but be thankful for the gorgeous woman leaning on the island. She was extremely aware of her semi-naked form and pushed away any embarrassment as she just raised her chin and strode to the island.

“Morning,” She gave a small wave. “I’m Lucy. Coffee?

“Alex.” She murmured nodding. Lucy grabbed another mug and filled it, Alex spoke after enjoying the warm caffeine for a moment. “I’d say nice to meet you, but I don’t remember what happened.”

Lucy nodded and was about to speak when a voice caught their attention from the doorway of the bedroom.

“Good morning to me.” Another woman had walked out of the bedroom and was shamelessly staring at Alex’s ass. She only broke her staring off when Alex turned around, eyebrows high and cheeks red. “Hi, Maggie Sawyer. Nice to meet you.”

“Alex Danvers.” Alex felt herself going redder as Maggie gave her another once over as she made her way to Lucy. Greeting Lucy with a kiss and stealing her coffee.

“Your clothes are in the dryer, I’ll go grab them. Maggie is going to behave herself and tell you how you ended up here.” Lucy nudged Maggie as she passed by and disappearing down a hall Alex hadn’t noticed before.

“Sorry about before,” Maggie sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. “You got a nice ass.”

“Thanks.” Alex smiled slightly, despite the blush dusting her cheeks. “What happened last night?”

“You joined a cult.” Maggie crossed her arms, a serious expression on her face. “We are the cult leaders, and last night you joined in on a sacrificial worship. It was great.”

The burst of laughter from the laundry room dashed the momentary fear that consumed Alex as Lucy reappeared. Passing Alex her jeans and the shirt she had been wearing the night before, she slipped an arm around Maggie’s waist before shaking her head.

“You fell in the fountain in the middle of town.” Lucy smoothly snatched her coffee out of Maggie’s hand with a glare. “We got you out. You were mumbling all sorts of weird things after and after we realized we wouldn’t get anything coherent out of you, we came back here. We got you out of the wet clothes and set you up the bed.”

“We have pain medication if you need it.” Maggie chimed in, to which Alex nodded. The pounding in her head hadn't decreased, and she desperately wanted relief. “If you want to hang around a little, I can make the most effective hangover cure you will ever have?”

Alex thought for a moment, taking in the welcoming arms of these two strangers before responding. “I couldn’t, you’ve already helped me so much.”

Maggie simply shook her head. “Something drew us to that fountain, we were planning a night in. It was like fate. Also drunk you mumbled many things that were very interesting. We want to talk if you are willing.”

Alex nodded, curious as to what had drawn these two strangers to take her home when they didn’t have too. She felt something pull in her gut like she was missing some big piece of the puzzle. Shrugging it off as she walked towards the barstool.

The next twenty minutes filled Alex with a warmth that left her years ago. Watching Lucy and Maggie move around each other and together as they made a breakfast of grease and bacon. Alex spent a few minutes quiet, watching the couple work before starting up a conversation once more.

“You guys are really cute together,” Alex spoke with a soft smile. “Thank you for rescuing me last night. Hades only knows what would have happened if you hadn’t been there.”

“Thanks.” Maggie gave Lucy a peck on the cheek before glance over to Alex. “And honestly, you said the words absinthe and world record-breaking ice cream in the same sentence. That kinda thing peaks interest.”

Alex groaned, her head thumping on the granite island as she spoke, amused dread in her voice. “What did I say?”

“A few things less than savory things about someone named Eliza, but you were a little drunk so,” Alex flipped off Lucy with a groan. She laughed before continuing. “You spend at least ten minutes after we pulled you out ranting about the biggest ice cream you could ever eat, and if that the ice cream was made of pure absinthe you would likely ascend to the heavenly realms.”

Alex laughed. She remembered her first wish in the well, one of the best memories she has with her father. He had sat with her for hours that day after the fountain she had demanded to know every piece of lore surrounding the well. Thinking back he had definitely been making it up for her but she loved it, anyway.

“When I was young, my dad took me to that place, and told me to make a wish.” Alex felt a wistful smile take her face. “I wished for the biggest ice cream in the world, complete with sprinkled and chocolate topping. True 5-year-old wishes. It’s one of my favorite memories. He died 5 years ago.”

“I’m sorry.” Lucy murmured, placing a hand on Alex’s outstretched one for a moment. The moment of silence, each thinking about their own convoluted histories before Lucy continued. “But that does not explain why you wanted absinthe ice cream.”

“That was drunk me wanting to be drunker,” Alex waved a hand at that, a wistful laugh escaping her. “I likely made a wish for absinthe before I fell in. With any luck, I’ll have a bottle waiting for me at home.”

“Nice.” Lucy gave Alex a high five, as Maggie sighed. “Drunk you would love drunk me.”

“Not good.” Maggie chastised Lucy before focusing on Alex. “You as well. Absinthe is not good.”

Alex shrugged before motioning for them to continue. “Well, continue regaling me with how stupid I was.”

They laughed and talked for the further ten minutes it took to finish breakfast. They then presented Alex with a plate that made her mouth water. Several bacon strips on the side, a poached egg sitting on a layer of peanut butter that had her asking questions.

“Don’t think.” Maggie waved off her concerns. “Eat.”

The waffle on the side, complete with ice cream and fruit effortlessly made Alex fall in love. These two were saviors, in every shape of the word.

“I think I’m in love,” Alex spoke around a piece of bacon, she was only half kidding as she glanced up from her plate. “Got a room for a third in this relationship.”

“Well, you did ask to marry me last night.” Lucy laughed at Alex's startled look. “I got you a donut, and you proclaimed marriage.”

“At least we know the way to your heart.” Maggie chuckled as she slipped another rasher of bacon onto Alex’s plate. “Food.”

“No.” Alex raised a finger, silencing the two for a moment as she finished her mouthful. “You took in a stranger and have given me heaven on a plate. Marriage proclamations are warranted.”

Alex let the two talk as she focused on finishing her breakfast, a low groan as she started on the poached eggs.

“This is so wrong.” Alex murmured, as she ate another bite. “It tastes so good.”

Clearing the plate quickly, Alex settled into the chair with a grin. “You guys are the best though, seriously, thank you.”

A headache that was once the bass in her brain had settled to a low drum beat. Manageable and Alex was thankful for the relief. Once Lucy and Maggie had finished their respective plates Alex wasted no time scooping them up and moving around the island to the sink.

Alex silenced whatever Maggie was about to say with a hand. “You’ve done so much for me, please, let me do this.”

“Alright.” Maggie agreed, settling into the chair. “Breakfast is done. Now you have to tell us all about your sister.”

“Sister?” Alex muttered, wracking her brains as she tried to think who she meant, but after a fruitless minute simply shrugged. “I don’t know who you mean?”

“I think her name was Kara,” Maggie spoke softly. “Apparently she is the best and worst thing that happened to you. She’s the golden child or something.”

Alex shrugged helplessly. She didn’t know anyone named Kara, so if she was talking about having a sister drunk then she was stumped. It had been her and Eliza since Jeremiah had died.

“That’s odd,” Lucy muttered, filing away the information for a later questioning. “But not important. What are the other wishes you made?”

Alex spent the next hour talking and laughing with these two wonderful women who had taken her in. They were showing her what she needed at that moment. Care. She felt a small blossom of hope in her chest, that maybe she had made some friends, people she could trust.

And as she got past all the lighter wishes she had made, she found herself sharing everything, except for one. One rainy night that she hardly remembered, but had no details from. She found it strange but wrote it off, knowing emotions could affect memory. She let herself be swept into heroic cop stories from Maggie and hilarious stories from Lucy’s early days in law. She felt lighter but something tugged at her, something forgotten. Something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a simple thing. Now I have a few more chapters planned so we will see where it ends up. Next chapter is going to incorporate a few more of the wishes than this one did, so sorry about that.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Here is my [Tumblr ](https://mr-alex-unofficially.tumblr.com/) to yell at me if I don't update soon


	3. Kitten!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds Kara!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a little short, sorry, hope you enjoy!

It was 2 o'clock, and Alex was only just heading out of the apartment she woke up. With two new phone numbers and a promise to call sometime, she left with a skip in her step and a smile on her face. It had been a while since she had met new people, hopefully, she didn't lose these two wonderful women with her destructive tendencies. Walking out the door, she was greeted by a small kitten, meowing and weaving around her feet. Alex smiled at the little one as she bent down to give it a scratch. The little kitten, a Russian blue, she identified, instantly started purring and Alex felt her heart go out to the little one. 

She stood, attempting to leave the small kitten, but it just jumped onto her back, scrambling onto her shoulder with a determination. Alex's heart went to the kitten as it rubbed against her head, purring. One attempt to remove the kitten left her shoulder bleeding so the kitten stayed. Walking slowly through the bustling town, she was pleased to see the kitten wasn't scared and seemed happy on her shoulder. 

She was home after half an hour of people complimenting and greeting the kitten on her shoulder, Alex being a proud mama as her kitten stayed on her shoulder. Alex made a mental list of things, as she walked into the house, intent on changing before she would head back out and get everything ready for the new kitten. 

Alex didn't really understand why she was taking this kitten in, only that it felt right, and if it had no chip when she went into the vet, it was likely a stray. 

"Okay, little one. You gotta get off for a moment." She murmured as she walked into her room, thankful that no-one else was in the house. "I need to change." 

Alex froze at the entrance of her room, as she took in the vibrant colours. One wall was awash with the ocean in a beautiful sunset that coloured the rest of the wall in violet and crimsons. Alex smiled, before a sequence of memories washed over her. Her room, the cat, they were both wishes she had made at the fountain. Odd. Alex was pulled from her musings by a meow in her ear claws on her neck. The little grey ball of fluff wanted to climb onto her head. And she had succeeded. Alex was now in a very precarious position, as she felt claws slipping on her head, as she moved. 

Alex was relieved when the kitten jumped off her head onto the bed, stalking around as Alex changed. Alex only wondered for a moment if she would lock it in the bathroom, as the kitten launched from the bed onto her stomach, pin-pricks of claws making Alex hiss as the kitten once more settled into her shoulders. 

"With me, it is then." Alex laughed a little as she gave a chin scratch to the kitten. "Let's go then, I suppose."

The meow she got in response just made her laugh. She grabbed her phone and wallet and quickly downed a shot. The burn helped to push the fountain out of her mind as she forced herself to focus on the furball currently sitting on her shoulder. Looking up where the nearest vet was, she realised it was going to be way to far to walk, especially with a ride along.

She couldn't ride her motorbike, that was asking for trouble. So keeping her steady pace she walked down to the garage and with a little work, and a lot more patience, she managed to get her bike out. The brakes work and the chain although a little rusty, would do the job. She found the old milk crate sitting on a high shelf, and with only a few new scratches, pulled it down. 

She then attached it to the front of her bike with some wire and placed a rug in the bottom, praying the small kitten would understand. 

"Okay little one," Alex gently lifted the small creature off her shoulder with a wince, scratching her head as she placed her on the rug. "I'll go slow but please don't jump out. We gotta get you checked out, and then we will get you some food and toys. Sound good?"

Alex laughed at the kitten, as it sat down, a small head sniffing around before laying down on the rug with a small meow. "Smart one, aren't you."

Slowly, using the sidewalk and avoiding roads as much as possible, she made it to the vet with no issue. With no microchip and no apparent problems, Alex was now the owner of a small female kitten, approximately 4 months old, the little one now was microchipped and Alex made an appointment for vaccinations and spaying. The kitten happily jumped back onto Alex's shoulders when the vet released her, and Alex just chuckled as she rubbed her head. 

"Now I gotta figure out a name for you, little one." Alex pondered for a moment, one name calling her. "Kara. That sounds perfect." 

Something niggled at the back of Alex's brain, but she brushed it off. Placing the kitten back into the basket, she rode through the town once more, quickly finding the pet shop and chaining her bike outside. She lifted the kitten gently to her shoulder, and she sat there watching everything happen as Alex wandered through the store. Food, a few toys, 2 bowls, treats, litter, litter box, and an adjustable harness. An expensive trip that leads to a difficult ride home as Alex balanced heavy bags on her handlebars. 

But the care paid off as she made it home without accident and with all the supplies she needed for the moment. She put her bike back in the small garage and moved through the apartment building with ease. As soon she walked through the door, it was like the kitten knew this was home and clambered down Alex's back to start exploring the new area. After an hour of Alex setting up the house to be kitten ready, and watching the kitten sniff and look around her open apartment. She found the kitten asleep on the windowsill, sunshine illuminating her fur and Alex snapped a quick picture. 

A moment of deliberation before she sent it to Lucy and Maggie, with a short text, found this sweetheart after I felt yours, must be fate :). Tossing her phone to the side she spent the rest of the day playing and watching the small being that she was now taking care of, with a full heart. After a while, Kara fell asleep again, this time curled in a small ball on the end of her bed and Alex, already working on filling her phone with cat photos, took another of the sleeping fluffball. 

She looked around her room, taking in the colourful changes and tried to think of someway this could have happened naturally. All she remembered making the wish, for the wall and the kitten but it was just a freaky coincidence, right? She pulled out her phone, deciding her best bet was to call Maggie or Lucy, to see if they knew what was going on.

A few rings and Lucy picked up.

"Hi, it's me, Alex and I know I just met you but weird things have happened and you are literally the only people who will talk to me right now." Alex blurted out before Lucy even had time to say hello. "Oh, sorry, hi, how are you?"

A chuckle graced her ears as Lucy took a minute to process. "First off all, hi, we're good, and what do you mean weird things?"

"My bedroom walls are different." Alex glanced at the sunset once more before walking into the living room. "It used to be an off-white, but now there is a beach sunset and I'm very confused."

"What?" Lucy muttered, confusion as she listened. "I'm putting you on speaker."

"Hi, Alex." Maggie's voice floated down the phone. "What's going on?"

"Hi. Sorry for bothering you so soon but," Alex took a deep breath. "I was hoping you'd come down and look at this. You pulled me out of the fountain, and now the wishes are coming true. I don't know what to do."


	4. Kara is an Alien!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex freaks out a little and she is trying her best. Also Kara!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write. I hope you like it :D

Alex paced back and forth, her eyes darting back to her bedroom every few seconds. It couldn't be real, but she had spent 10 minutes taking photos to make sure it wasn't just her. Maggie and Lucy were on their way to her apartment, and she would know if it was real. It couldn't be real.

Three knocks on her door had her letting out a sigh of relief, and she quickly opened the door. 

"Hi," Alex waved them in. "You have to see this."

"Nice to see you too." Maggie laughed as she followed Alex to the bedroom. Alex stood anxiously in the door for a moment, as they studied the room. 

"Can you see it too?"

"The mural," Lucy asked, continuing after Alex nodded. "It's gorgeous."

"You're saying this wasn't here before that night?" Maggie glanced at Alex, who was tapping her socked foot and looking generally terrified. 

"No. It wasn't," Alex crossed her arms for a second, then uncrossed them and lent against the doorframe. "It wasn't even blue or anything. How did this happen?"

"A talented street vandal broke into your apartment?" Lucy chuckled, as she ran a hand over the wall. "This is strange."

"We need to investigate this. Figure out what happened and why." Maggie stepped towards Alex with a comforting smile. "I know you're probably pretty freaked out right now, but do you think you could make a list of all the wishes you made and we see if any other came true?"

Alex just nodded, moving out of her bedroom, searching her desk for a moment and returned with a pen and paper. 

"So I think the first wish was the biggest ice cream in history," Alex chuckled as she wrote it down. "Oh, and next was a kitten."

As if on cue, the small kittens head peered around the corner, examining the two newcomers with a cautious eye. Lucy cooed immediately, lowering herself to sit next to the bed and offered a hand to the small kitten to sniff. A few moments passed before she made a few steps into the room, and a minute of cautious sniffing and pausing before she sniffed Lucy's hand. 

Alex watched the interaction with amusement, the small kitten had trusted her in an instant. And she was back to panicking. "Yep, that is the kitten I wished for. She was outside your apartment when I left, and she literally jumped onto my shoulders and wouldn't let go. Her name is Kara, and she's the sweetest."

Lucy, having been accepted by the cat after offering a head scratch, was now the climbing tree of the kitten. Maggie laughed, and the kitten turned to her and she slowly offered her hand to the small bundle of fur. The kitten, sitting of Lucy's shoulder and purring, while Maggie cuddled and cooed. 

"So that's two wishes," Lucy noted, her voice considerably softer with her kitten companion. "What else?"

Twisting the pen nervously, Alex thought carefully. "I think, it was something about understanding science and aliens. I wanted to understand everything." 

"Well, how can we test that?" Lucy muttered, her brain working overtime as she tried to figure it out. "Are there any planets that hold life similar to humans?"

"Yes. Krypton is one." Alex froze, her and she repeated that word in her head. She knew everything about them. "They have a birthing matrix. That's interesting." 

"So three wishes." Alex groaned and put her head in her hands at Lucy's words. 

"But I don't have a giant ice cream. So that's one that didn't." Alex frowned. "I wonder why?"

"Let's just finish the list, then focus on the other questions." Maggie nudged Alex lightly. 

"Okay yeah." Alex grinned as remembered her next wish. "I'd catch the perfect wave every time I went surfing."

"You surf?" Maggie chuckled as she gestured to the room. "Never would have guessed."

Alex just blushed and at that moment she remembered her next wish. She stuttered for a moment, hoping this wish had come true. Hoping they were standing in front of her. A quick decision and she lied. "I don't remember the next wish." She saw the glance between Maggie and Lucy like they knew something she didn't. "What?"

"When we dragged out of the fountain, you mumbled something about having a sister." Lucy was being very careful and trying to word it as to not scare the anxious girl too much. "Kara, I think her name was." 

"I don't remember having a sister. I don't remember making a wish about a sister either." Alex tapped the pen on her leg. "Maybe, I'll see if there is anyone in my phone named Kara." 

Alex moved, grabbing the phone from her bedside table. She took a deep breath before scrolling through her contacts. "Kara Danvers."

Alex passed the phone to Lucy with a shudder. What had she wished for that made her forget her own sister? She averted her gaze, fiddling with her fingers sadly. That had to be the worst thing that she had done, wished to forget her own sister. 

"You okay, Alex?" Maggie tentatively placed a hand on her knee. 

"I forgot my own sister," Alex muttered, anguish in her voice. "How could someone do that?" 

"We all wish we didn't have siblings sometimes," Lucy nodded. "And I've said it to her more times than I'd like to admit. It's okay. Maybe you should call her, see if that springs any memories?" 

Alex just nodded, taking her phone back. "Can I put it on speaker?" 

Two nods and she pressed on the contact. She tapped a few more times and a dialling tone rang out through the room. 4 times it rang through before a tired voice came out of the phone. 

"What? What do you want this time, Alex?" Alex grimaced, she was obviously on bad terms with the other girl. 

"Uh," Alex stumbled over words, not sure what to say. "How are you?"

"What do you want?" The voice repeated.

"Look, you seem to hate me. So I'm sorry." Alex looks to Maggie and Lucy in desperation, but they both shrugged helplessly. "I won't bother you again."

"Alex wait." The response delayed, a little bit of curiosity seeping into her voice. "What happened? What don't you remember."

Alex paused, weighing up her options before speaking. "I was drunk last night." The scoff coming through the line well deserved. "I fell into that damn wishing well in town and now most wishes have come true."

"What's that got to do with me?" Wary and afraid, Kara prompted her. 

"I think I wished to forget you," Alex spoke quickly, the words hanging in the air. Alex watched Kara the kitten jump off Lucy's shoulder and curl up on the bed. Alex couldn't help the small smile as Maggie smiled softly and took a photo of the kitten with a grin.

Alex heard a deep sigh and forged ahead quickly. "I don't remember exactly when but I think it was just after Dad died. It was my birthday. I-" Alex paused, glancing over at Maggie and Lucy, remembering they were there. "She didn't even say happy birthday before she left. It was something about how I had fucked up. I don't really remember. I'm sorry." 

Alex's eyes were fixed on the carpet in front of her, not willing to meet Maggie's eyes. The line was silent for a long moment, and Alex wondered if Kara had hung up. She probably should. Alex was the worst sister she could have asked for.

"Alex." Breathed through the line. "I'm coming over. I'll see you in a minute." 

Alex nodded as the line went dead. "She seems lovely. If she's willing to talk to me. I don't remember her, but I was an alcoholic, I don't have any friends except those I see most night in bars." 

"Alex." Maggie's voice was insistent, and she raised her eyes to meet the brunettes. "You were going through a rough time. By the sounds of it, you didn't have anyone to help. You've got us now." 

"We are a call away," Lucy added. A second later, there was a low thud in the kitchen, before a voice called out. 

"Alex?" Alex furrowed her eyebrows as she stood to investigate. When suddenly a blonde haired, blue eyed girl was in the doorway. "Oh. You have guests. Hi. I'm Kara. When did you change your walls? I like it"

"I'm Lucy. That's Maggie." Lucy blinked, recovering quickly from the shock. Alex was frozen, staring at the girl. 

"Thanks, they changed last night, it's complicated. Are you Kryptonian?" She asked, but she knew even before Kara nodded. She let out a breath. "Wow, okay."

"Uh." Kara looked sheepishly towards Maggie and Lucy. "I'm not really supposed to tell people." 

"No, uh, that's cool. We won't tell anyone." Maggie stuttered, nudging Lucy. 

"Not a soul." Lucy paused for a moment. "Any relation to Superman?"

Kara nodded. "He's my cousin." 

"Huh. Lois never mentioned him having a cousin." Kara blinked, and after taking a second look at Lucy broke out into a wide smile. 

"Rao, you're Lucy Lane." Lucy was pulled into a bone-crunching hug. "I've been wanting to meet you, but Lois is always evasive."

"We don't get on all that well." Lucy chuckled awkwardly as she subtly tried to crack her spine. "I haven't seen her since I left for my first tour." 

"Oh." Kara murmured. "Well, I'm glad I finally get to meet you, even under these circumstances." Kara turned her attention back to Alex. "Do you remember me at all?"

Alex just shrugged, studying her face for a moment. "It's like I know you, I feel like I'm with a close friend. But I don't remember." 

"That's okay," Kara spoke brightly and froze for a moment as she noticed the kitten sleeping on Alex's bed. "Who is this?"

Alex smiled. "That's Kara, actually, but I think I'll change that." She gently sat next to the kitten and ran a hand over the fur. A tiny yawn and the kitten stretched, moving to sprawl on Alex's lap.

"Speedy," Kara spoke resolutely. "You promised me when I just got to earth that the first cat you got would be called speedy. I know you don't remember-"

Alex quickly cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Speedy it is. I'll trust that you're not making that up."

"What if we reverse the wish?" Maggie spoke up. "You make the wish to undo that wish and then I'll shove you in the fountain. Then we go get ice cream. I want to test that first wish."

"You don't need to sound so excited about pushing me in a fountain." Alex grinned, raising an eyebrow in challenge. 

"How often do you get to push someone into a fountain?" Maggie tossed back easily. Alex paused for a moment. 

Glancing at Kara who nodded as well she lifted Speedy onto the bed and stood. "Let's do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: so the lovely jaguarspot pointed out something i completely forgot about. It's only a line or two but, i wasn't happy with not changing it so sorry about that.


End file.
